User talk:Orionpaxg1
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Little Pony Fan Labor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dinobots.jpg page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, it is helpful to after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 10:11, October 10, 2012 Reply Yes, I absolutely despise that bitch. And no, my avatar is not... Whatever you said. It's Dark Matter from Kirby Dreamland 2, my favorite character of any thing ever. Also, learn to leave subjects to your message. Makes it easy to find. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:12, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Why settle for one?? It can be all of them! DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Picture filenames Hello Orionpaxg1, I'd just like to ask you to please give the images you upload descriptive filenames before you upload them. That's all really, so have fun editing! -- Abcron (talk) 15:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Dude, I said descriptive filename. For instance, instead of "Sound.jpg" name it "Vinyl wearing a Soundwave outfit from Transformers Prime.jpg" and you can forget about adding a description. -- Abcron (talk) 20:02, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry I'm still new at this:(Orionpaxg1 (talk) 17:17, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem, I've made the same mistake before. It looks like you've gotten the hang of it now. Just one last thing. Can you tell me where you're getting the pictures from? -- Abcron (talk) 20:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I google search it Why?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 21:08, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :::There are a lot of those Transformer pony images here now, and I have a feeling they are all made by the same guy. In these scenarios, permission from the original creator is required. Either that or we start deleting some of them. -- Abcron (talk) 04:40, December 15, 2012 (UTC) And where should I post said permission for you to see?Orionpaxg1 (talk) 11:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :In the picture summary, just fill in and post this template: . Replace the bit that says "" with the artist's name and a link to where he gave the wiki permission to use his images. -- Abcron (talk) 12:25, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Very wellOrionpaxg1 (talk) 13:22, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Just a Question? Hey Orionpaxg1 i just wanted to ask, what do you think about my OC Pony?? P.S I was inspired into create him from "Megatron". :) User:Bleck11 Nice Orionpaxg1 (talk) 13:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, it took me a while to create him. :) 17:03, January 12, 2013 User:Bleck11 What Picture? What are you saying in my talk page last few days? I don't understand your words. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 06:22, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you mean those pictures that I've posted? Okay, first, explain where did you get the pictures. General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 04:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Those pictures are show up at Derpibooru too. You know? General Darkmoon (Changeling tribe) (talk) 06:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh... about that... I having a problem here, as you now see, I want to change my username. It's not sweet call my self that name... Whatever, just call me Darkmoon, knew you can trust me :P Darkmoon (reply) :If you haven't changed your name before, you can send in a request to Wikia at , and they'll rename your account to what you want. -- This is Jonny Manz, 01:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Opinion on Twilicorn First, lean to make new headers. It's not hard, for Christ's sake. Second, I was basically doing this through out the entire episode. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Your message Comments on Cadance page You have an opinion about Princess Cadance, and I respect that, but there's no need to go starting an argument. Please refrain from making such inciting comments. Thanks. ImperfectXIII 20:22, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I'm Aile de Rose, the creator of the French Creation Pony wiki ! The Creation Pony Wiki is a wiki made to welcome users who will create their own pony thanks to games, drawings, etc ... and who will then found invented stories. So here it is: I am looking for people who can draw ponies (which I will ask them) and who speak a little French. So if you are interested in this post, please contact me on my discusussion wall ;) ! Wing (talk) 13:58, December 13, 2017 (UTC)